Ce que je ne suis plus
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: Voici la vrai histoire de celle qui était si époustouflante. Voici la réalité des Jeux de Glimmer


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Glimmer x Cato. Enfin, c'est surtout Glimmer qui aime Cato ici… Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

* * *

« Glimmer ! Arrête d'user le miroir ! »

Pour information, je suis en train de lire… Mais ma sœur me prend parfois pour une pimbêche superficielle jusqu'au bout des ongles… J'aime bien prendre soin de moi, mais pas à ce point là. Je suis même peut-être la plus naturelle des filles de mon âge dans ce district, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je lève mon nez de mon bouquin en soupirant. Si je pouvais, je lirais toute la journée, mais bon… C'est impossible. Carrie ouvre la porte de ma chambre et s'allonge sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Elle prend bien soin de m'ébouriffer les cheveux avant de me dire :

« Bon, la guêpe tueuse, tu devrais aller au lycée, non ?

La guêpe tueuse, c'est mon surnom. Apparemment, ma beauté est aussi fatale que leur venin.

-Non, les cours sont ennuyants là bas, c'est trop simple !

Elle ramène une de mes mèches dorées derrière mon oreille avec une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux verts, les mêmes que les miens.

-Glimmer, elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord… »

Je me lève de sur mon lit et descends à la cuisine. Je suis déjà prête depuis quelques heures mais je prends soin de passer un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux avant de partir au lycée. Le pire, ce sont quand même les après midi, où il faut s'entraîner pour les Jeux. J'aime bien voir les autres s'entretuer mais je n'aime pas tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça. Le lycée est à six minutes à pied de ma maison. Sur le chemin, je rencontre Lydie, ma meilleure amie, et Sylvianna. Cela me prendrait trop de temps de vous énumérer toutes mes amies, et je pense que vous lâcheriez vite l'affaire si je le faisais.

« Glimmer !

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Cedric me faire de grands signes de la main. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Cedric, c'est bien le seul garçon qui n'a pas de vue sur moi. La sonnerie retentit, nous allons en cours. La journée se passe comme d'habitude, je donne mon maximum en cours et mon minimum à l'entraînement. De toute façon, je ne me porterai jamais volontaire et je ne serai jamais tirée au sort.

« Papa, maman, Carrie, je suis rentrée ! »

Aucune réponse, j'en conclue qu'ils ne sont pas là. Je jette mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et replonge mon nez dans mon livre. Mon cœur s'accélère légèrement lorsque je me souviens que dans une semaine aura lieu la moisson. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces Jeux débile ? Franchement. Je ne déteste pas le Capitole, mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours appris à aimer le Capitole, et je l'aime. Mais cela n'empêche que je ne comprenne pas. La pluie commence à tomber, je m'arrache difficilement de mon livre et me lève pour aller contempler les larmes du ciel venir mourir sur le sol esquinté de mon district. Je vois les gens rentrer chez eux tandis que sors sur le seuil. Je fais un pas en avant, la pluie battante me trempe quasi-instantanément. Je cours alors jusqu'à mon endroit, l'endroit dans lequel j'adore aller quand quelque chose me tracasse. Et, là, maintenant, je commence réellement à me demander si je peux être tirée au sort. Mes pieds nus s'enfoncent dans les flaques difformes. C'est le seul moment où je ne prends pas soin de moi, lorsqu'il pleut. La pluie me fait perdre douze ans d'âge mental, sans doute… Une fois arrivée, je m'allonge dans l'étendue d'herbe qui s'offre devant moi. La pluie s'écrase contre mon visage. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et vois une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe verte que se couche à chaque coup de vent. Je reconnais ses cheveux noirs et frisés. Alors, je me lève et vais m'accroupir auprès de lui. Cedric est vraiment le seul à m'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil, les cheveux en bataille, pieds nus et les habits sales et trempés. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourie. Je me rallonge à ses côtés. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, les regards peuvent dire plus de chose que des mots, vous savez.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés pour les ramener en arrière.

-Ma-gni-fique !

Ma sœur est assise sur mon lit et m'analyse de la tête aux pieds.

-Je sais, je lui réponds.

-Fais gaffe, si tu continue comme ça, tes chevilles vont être tellement grosses que tu ne pourras plus entrer dans tes chaussures !

-Na na na !

Mon sourire habituel barre mon visage, mais quelque chose me fait un pincement au cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi, ou peut-être que j'ai simplement peur de me l'avouer. Nous descendons, mes parents me complimentent. Je les serre dans mes bras et leur dis que je les aime avant de partir vers la Grande Place. Ma sœur n'est plus éligible cette année, sa première année sans se soucier de la moisson Mes parents se tordent les mains. Ils sentent que je vais plus mal que les pour les autres moissons. Je me range dans les rangs des seize ans. Lydie essaie de me convaincre de me porter volontaire, elle dit que j'ai le potentiel pour gagner les Jeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dis non !

-C'est bête de gâcher un tel potentiel…

-Non ! »

La femme du Capitole juchée sur ses immenses talons nous impose son discours annuel, puis vient le tour du maire. Lorsque la main de la femme frôle les bouts de papiers, je tressaillis. Lorsqu'elle s'empare d'une des mises à mort, je tremble pour de bon. Et là, l'impensable se produit.

« GLIMMER KLARK !

Quelqu'un va se porter volontaire, non ? Je ne suis pas une tueuse, moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes tellement à attendre votre jour de gloire ! Allez ! Personne ne se prononce, je m'avance J'affiche un sourire ravis sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Autant amadouer les sponsors dés maintenant. La foule m'applaudit allègrement tandis que la femme me demande mon âge.

-Seize ans, je réponds d'une voix que j'essaie de faire sûre.

Le garçon est tiré au sort, il s'avance sur l'estrade, son sourire sadique ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

On se serre la main. C'est comme une promesse de s'entretuer. Des pacificateurs m'escortent jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice, c'est ici que ma famille viendra me dire adieu. Adieu parce que je suis sûre et certaine que la seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est retarder ma mort. Oui, je suis plutôt du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil rouge sang celui des tributs qui s'y sont assis et qui sont revenus dans des boites en bois que leurs parents couvrent de baiser durant leur deuil. Je regarde mes pieds, refoule les larmes salées qui menacent de s'enfuir de mes yeux d'émeraude. D'habitude je ne pleure jamais. J'ai presque oublié que cela faisait un bien fou de laisser mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Alors, je me laisse aller. La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, Carrie entre dans la pièce, suivie de mes parents. Elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prend mes mains dans les siennes, ses yeux sont animés d'une lueur d'espoir. C'est tellement déplacé dans une situation pareille, de pouvoir espérer.

-Gagne. Tu es belle, amadoue les sponsors, joue de ton charme.

-Je ne peux pas tuer, tu le sais bien…

Elle hésite un long moment avant de libérer cette phrase :

-Alors retarde ta mort le plus possible…

Mes parents regardent Carrie, un air ahuri sur le visage. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle ait put dire ça. Ils essuient les larmes qui perlent au coin de leurs yeux. Ils devraient être fiers de moi, mais je pense que toutes les familles versent leurs larmes en regardant leur enfant aller se faire massacrer dans une arène. Parce que nous sommes tous humains, dans le fond. Ma mère ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort. Mon père fait un pas en avant, puis recule. Je les comprends, qu'ils ne veulent pas regarder la vérité en face. Carrie s'éloigne de moi, j'ai envie de la retenir, de crier pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas. Mais les cris se perdent dans ma gorge, meurent avant d'avoir atteint mes lèvres tremblantes. Je me retrouve à nouveau en tête à tête avec mon angoisse. Elle me répète sans cesse que ma mort est imminente, mon agonie proche. Lydie s'approche de moi, ouvre ma main et pose une bague sur ma paume.

-Adieu.

Elle s'en va. Je contemple la bague, elle est simple et même pas jolie, mais c'est un souvenir malgré tout. Cedric passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, hésite quelques instants et finit par entrer.

-Je t'aime, il m'avoue.

Je lève brusquement la tête, cherche mes mots. Tout ce que je trouve à répondre, c'est un « pourquoi ? » hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas, il chuchote avant de partir de la pièce en courant. J'entends sa respiration saccadée et ses sanglots qui se perdent entre les murs de velours de l'hôtel de justice.

Puis vient le voyage en train où nous faisons la connaissance de nos sponsors. Gloss nous demande ce que nous savons faire.

-Rien, je réponds

-Heureusement que t'es belle, parce que le reste…

Gloss laisse sa phrase en suspens. Marvel laisse échapper un petit rire, je me cache derrière un masque de pimbêche. Un sourire sadique qui laisse croire que je n'épargnerai personne nait sur mon visage parfait.

Il me fixe de ses yeux de glace, j'entends le discours de Snow d'une oreille distraite. Puis je me retourne, plonge mes iris dans les siens, mon cœur bat douloureusement. Je crois que je l'aime.

Le gong retentit, je m'élance vers la corne d'abondance, je ferais tout pour LUI plaire. Je tue. Je tue, pour la première fois. La vue du sang sur mes mains me donne la nausée, des larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai ôté la vie d'un être vivant. Je vois Clove lancer ses couteaux dans les pauvres enfants en fuite. Son visage est impassible, Clove, c'est une machine à tuer. Tout comme Cato et Marvel. Comment font-ils pour regarder leurs victimes dans les yeux ? Mais Clove plaît à Cato. Pourtant, elle n'est pas d'une beauté époustouflante. Mais elle est intelligente est elle a du caractère.

Cato se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Pendant le feu, il ne s'occupe que de moi, oubliant sa partenaire de district que me déteste de plus en plus. Je titube, tombe plusieurs fois, il finit par me hisser sur ses épaules pour ne pas me laisser mourir.

« Heureusement que t'es belle, parce que pour le reste… »

C'est Clove qui me dit ça.

Cette, phrase me transperce. Je comprends alors que ma popularité jusque là n'étais due qu'à ma beauté. J'aurais tout donner pour qu'on ne m'ai pas confisqué ma bague ( il y avait une aiguille empoisonnée dedans, je ne le savais même pas !), juste pour avoir quelque chose de mon district, pour me réconforter. Le Parfait tue le Bien.

Nous voyons cette fille, la fille du feu. Je suis une excellente archère, mais je fais exprès de la rater. Je ne veux plus tuer. Pas elle, en tous cas. Tant pis ce qu'en pensent les autres. Il n'y a plus que moi et moi, maintenant, pour décider de mon comportement.

Je le regarde dormir, son visage de brute paraît tout de suite moins effrayant. On dirait un ange… Je l'aime. Je le vois avant tout le monde, ce nid de guêpes, je le vois la première, tomber sur nous. Je laisse les autres s'en rendre compte d'eux même. Mon choix est fait. Ils partent en courant, je vois pour la dernière fois celui que j'aime. Je veux savoir, savoir s'il m'aimera toujours après ça. Je me lève vivement et tente de viser Clove avec mon arc, les guêpes me gênent. J'abandonne. Les piqûres me font atrocement souffrir, ma tête commence à tourner. Les arbres grandissent, tombent tout autour. Je tombe lourdement, un liquide vert suinte des cloques énormes qui recouvrent mon corps, de la bile acide vient me brûler la gorge et les narines. Cela me flatte de mourir à cause de si jolies petites créatures. Cato se penche vers moi, affolé.

« Tu n'es plus très belle comme ça, tu sais… »

Le siège de nos peurs les plus profondes… Oui j'avais peur que Cato m'aime. Qu'il m'aime juste pour ma beauté…

J'inspire

J'expire

J'inspire

J'expire

J'inspire

J'expire.

Et pour la dernière fois.

Cato est la dernière personne à laquelle je pense.

_Quand j'ai vu ce nid tomber, j'ai tout de suite su que tu ne bougerais pas. Je regarde autour de moi, Lydie étouffe ses éclats de rire. Oui, c'est elle qui avait caché l'aiguille dans la bague qu'elle t'a donné. Elle espérait que les Juges te tuent pour avoir essayé de ''tricher''. Elle jubile. Des sanglots naissent dans la foule compacte. Tu sais, nous t'aimions, et pas que pour ta beauté. Cela m'a fait mal au cœur quand tu à essayé de te transformer en carrière, mais j'ai été rassuré en voyant tes yeux dégoûtés quand tu a vus le sang ruisselant sur tes mains. Cato ne t'aimais pas, c'étais juste une technique pour amadouer les sponsors. Tout au fond, tu le savais. Tu aurais pu te sauver ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas revenir ? Parce que vivre avec tes meurtres sur les épaules toute ta vie t'aurais fait souffrir ? Si tu savais la peine que tu inflige à tes parents, à ta sœur… Je t'ai vu rire, pleurer, haïr, aimer, tu m'as rejoint sous les éclairs blancs qui zébraient le ciel, sous le soleil qui brûlait nos peaux. Je t'ai regardé vivre avec joie. J'ai vu tes pieds nus fouler les flaques, tes cheveux voler derrière toi tel une nuée de fils d'or. Impuissant, je t'ai vu mourir. _

_Et je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai._

_J'aimais quand tu me souriais, quand mon nom traversais tes levres._

_-Cedric, Cedric..._

_J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles..._

_Tu va revenir dans une petite boite en bois, le Capitole aura fait le nécessaire pour avoir masqué les piqûres qui t'on tuée. Tu étais un éclat de lumière dans ce monde sombre. Tu n'es plus qu'une enveloppe de chaire vide. _

_Alors, je te dis la vérité._

_Je ne t'aime pas, et je n' t'aimerai pas._

**_Mais je t'aimais._**


End file.
